1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cable modems, and particularly to a cable modem and a priority setting method of the cable modem.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable modem generally sets various priorities for signaling packets when transmitting the signaling packets between customer premise equipments (CPEs) and Internet protocol (IP) phones to Internet, in order to meet particular efficiency requirements of the signaling packets. For example, real-time transport protocol (RTP) packets are set with high priority, and non real-time transport protocol (nRTP) packets are set with low priority. The priority setting method is important for the cable modem, since it has a great impact on bandwidth allocation.
However, the previous setting method is too simple to set priorities properly. For example, too much signaling packets are unnecessarily set with the high priority or improperly set with the low priority. Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the cable modem to provide a priority setting method to improve network quality of service (QoS).